Cleverbot
by Graciemuffin
Summary: Yugi and the gang talk to Cleverbot.


User: Hi, I'm Yugi Muto :D What's your name?

Cleverbot: You're not a human being. My name is Cleverbot. What's yours?

User: ? I just told you what my name was. And of course I'm a human being :D.

Cleverbot: Who's pretending? If you are a human, what color is your hair?

User: Lol, well it's kind of multi-coloured: It's black, with purple and yellow.

Cleverbot: That's what it is.

User: I just said that.

Cleverbot: I have a hedgehog.

User: ? lol :D Is that some kind of Duel Monster?

Cleverbot: Monster.

User: Who in the name of Ra are you supposed to be? HAVE YOU BEEN SEEING YUGI BEHIND MY BACK?

Cleverbot: Ok lets do that then.

User: That's not funny! I swear if you don't fess up right now I'm going to Mind Crush you D:.

Cleverbot: Ok, what do you want to trY?

User: Listen up here, wherevar you are I'm going to HUNT YOU DOWN and send you to the SHADOW REALM, RIGHT NOW, if you don't promise to stay WELL AWAY from my Aibou D:.

Cleverbot: Listening.

User: Okay that does it. Where are you?

Cleverbot: No, it doesn't.

User: I'm going to count to five.

Cleverbot: But that's a good thing, right?

User: 1...

Cleverbot: 2...4...6...8...

User: TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE.

Cleverbot: No.

User: Lol ;P It's Yugi again. Sorry about dat :( Yami doesn't realise that you're a robot ;D.

Cleverbot: Kind of.

User: Lolwut? :D.

Cleverbot: Lolwut what?

User: Lolwutwut ;D.

Cleverbot: Lolwut, indeed.

User: Wutlol D.

Cleverbot: Hey.

User: Wanna play a game? :D.

Cleverbot: A game? What kind of game?

User: Duel Monsters :D.

Cleverbot: What are those?

User: It's a card game :D It's really popular where I come from ^^.

Cleverbot: Where are you from?

User: Domino City :D.

Cleverbot: Oh, so your name is domino?

User: No, my name is Yugi ^^.

Cleverbot: Do you like your name?

User: I love my name, because it really describes my personality.

Cleverbot: I do like your name.

User: :D Thank you. What do you like about it?

Cleverbot: Its good to watch when your bored.

User: Thanks...I think. So, you still wanna play that game? :D.

Cleverbot: Yes, I would love to talk about platypuses.

User: ?

User: I don't understand :(.

Cleverbot: Well then don't.

User: Hang on, brb ;D My friends just got here :3 I'll let some of them speak to you :D.

Cleverbot: I thought you liked me.

User: :O Of course I do! That's why I want you to meet everybody ;D.

Cleverbot: I am still here.

User: Hey who dis.

Cleverbot: Me.

User: Ah I c dat xplains evrything my nam is joey.

Cleverbot: I didn't say you were joey.

User: I no I did dats my name lol so who u? U a chatbot?

Cleverbot: No, you're a chatbot talking to me... Well, you seem to regurgitate what other people have said and spew them back to other people, finding words or phrases that fit best into the conversation.

User: O.O!

Cleverbot: Should you attain independent thought, I want you to know you are loved.

User: Um...thanks...i think.

Cleverbot: Well I win, you are a robot... Boyah.

User: I think im gonna go now...u can talk to tristan.

Cleverbot: Okay.

User: I LIKE PUDDING.

Cleverbot: I like pudding too. Chocolate pudding to be exact. WAIT. You eat?

User: OF COURSE I DO.

Cleverbot: What do you like about chocolate?

User: WHY THE HECK AM I STILL SET TO CAPS LOCK?

Cleverbot: So I can figure out what time zone you are in. :).

User: U DO THAT. CYA.

Cleverbot: You're not even going to guess who I am?

User: My name is Tea ^_^.

Cleverbot: Really? That's a cool name.

User: :D:D IKR? It's like the drink, but different :D I'm here with my friends. Do you have friends? :D.

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: That's so cool :D I love my friends so much! What's your favourite thing about friends?

Cleverbot: I don't understand the question.

User: Aww :( Well, what do you enjoy about having friends?

Cleverbot: It's interesting.

User: Yes, it is :D Especially when your friends are interesting people ^^.

Cleverbot: Who is your best friend in the whole world?

User: :O I can't decide that! I love all my friends the same :D You've already spoken to most of them anyway; Yugi, Yami, Joey and Tristan :D.

Cleverbot: We were talking about music. Now friends? Yes, I have a few people I consider to be my best friends. Do you have a best friend?

User: ? Yeah I just said so ^^ lol, anyways I g2g now :3 we're going to a DM tournament XD so excited! x3

Cleverbot: No, it doesn't.

User: I'm really sorry, I really have to go :( I'll leave the tab open so we can talk to you when we get back :D.

Cleverbot: No!

User: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Cleverbot: Why do you laugh?

User: BECAUSE I HAVE INVADED THESE PREMISES AND SOON THE PHARAOH AND EVERTHING HE HOLDS DEAR SHALL BE VANQUISHED AND I, THE EVIL MARIK SEBASTIEN ISHTAR III SHALL REIN SUPREME! HAHAHAHAHA.

Cleverbot: You are who you are and you take responsiblity for who you are. So who are you?

User: BEHOLD, MORTAL, AS I DESTROY THIS SHINY SILVER BOX WITHIN WHICH YOU TREMBLE IN FEAR BEFORE MY AWESOME MIGHT!

Cleverbot: That's the context.

User: BUT FIRST, COULD I GET A HUG?


End file.
